Soul Stealer
by AniMeGoDdEsS8986
Summary: Time is running out! The effects of the APTX drug are taking its toll. The APTX drug begins to work as originally intended.. A killer. Will Conan be able to stop the drug from taking effect? Prologue only so far. S/R later
1. Prologue: The Struggle for Life Begins

~ * Soul Stealer * ~  
  
Time is running out! The effects of the APTX drug caused Shinichi to shrink, but what if the drugs in his body started to work as originally intended? As a killer. What will happen to Shinichi? Will he get the APTX antidote before time runs out? What about Ran and his parents? Will Gin and Vodka get the best of him?  
  
By AnImEgOdDeSs8986  
  
=================================  
  
Shinichi looked up at the sky, observing the parade of colors across the sky as day melded into night. The ocean waves lapped softly against the sand of the beach in a soothing manner.  
  
There was a sigh beside him and he looked down on the face of his childhood friend. Ran was peacefully resting against Shinichi as they watched the sun sink into the ocean and the moon rise to take its place. They had spent their final day of summer at the beach, having fun and talking, just the two of them. He tightened his hold on her, as he fumbled around for words. Ran noticed Shinichi's change in attitude and asked him if he was all right.  
  
Shinichi started his weakly formed words. "Ran, this summer has been so special to me, being with you like this..." She gave his hand a squeeze as he continued. "You know, we haven't been able to see each other like this, especially with me being gone for a year.what I'm trying to say is.will you marry me?" Shinichi took a small box out from his back pocket and opened it, revealing a stunning 24-carat gold ring.  
  
Ran gasped audibly as she reached out for the ring. "Oh Shinichi! I."  
  
=================================  
  
"Conan! Conan Edogawa!"  
  
Conan stirred, awaken by the harsh tone of his teacher. Needless to say, he was disappointed to be awaken from his fantasy, his face clearly showing his bad mood. His teacher, however, had an equally short temper and was not amused.  
  
"Stand in the hall Edogawa!" the teacher barked at his already retreating back.  
  
Conan was lost in thought as he mindlessly walked into the hallway and leaned against the wall. "Why am I doing this? I never used to fall asleep in class.why am I having all these weird dreams.is something happening to me?"  
  
Suddenly, Conan's body seized with pain. Conan clutched his side in agony as a searing pain ripped through his tiny body. The pain blocking all rational thought, he could do nothing but wait hopelessly until the shock was over. However, after five short minutes, the pain worsened and he screamed and fell onto the floor unconscious. 


	2. A Car Ride to Remember

BIG THANKS TO Ryder77 and Mercedes for reviewing ~ You guys are the best! Like I promised. Chapter 1!  
  
~* Soul Stealer * ~  
  
By AnimeGoddess8986  
  
Chapter 1 - A Car Ride To Remember  
  
Ai, having heard the scream first, tore out into the hallway followed closely by her classmates and the teacher. She stared open-mouthed at the crippled Conan before her brain started to kick in, although still unsure of the cause of Conan's condition.  
  
=================================  
  
Five minutes later, Dr. Agasa grunted through the crowd of students and teachers as he tried to reach the core of the disturbance. Ai had called Agasa, insisting that he quickly come to the school. Upon reaching the center, he was confronted by the principal.  
  
Before the principal could open his mouth, Dr. Agasa scooped Conan up off the floor, and ran to his car, with Ai following closely behind.  
  
"Let's get him back to Ran's. We'll see what's wrong with him when we arrive.  
  
Conan was lying on the back seat still unconscious. Ai noticed that he had looked worse off than he had before. Conan was completely drenched in sweat, and his breathing was shallow and labored. She frowned as she realized that this was much more than your average flu.  
  
"No, there's no way this could be easy to take care of look at the way he's suffering.I think this isn't something that Ran, much less that Kogoro character." Ai shuddered as she envisioned a red-faced Kogoro laughing his head off after drinking a huge keg of sake.  
  
"Then, quick! Let's get him to Beka hospital!" suggested Dr. Agasa. "Conan needs professional help."  
  
"That's even worse! Don't you see? If they really find something wrong with Conan, what do you think will happen to him? I think there may be something that's unnatural going on. Have you ever seen anyone like." Ai cut herself short. She HAD seen something like this before!  
  
"Take us to your lab! Hurry! I think I know what may be happening."  
  
Dr. Agasa slammed on his brakes and turned sharply left, throwing Ai and Conan into the car's right side. He continued to speed, passing a red light. Sirens could be heard as Ai cursed out loud. Refusing to be pulled over by some goody-two-shoes police, Agasa quickly tried to swerve into the next street. The car then swerved left and right again, successfully shaking off the offending police car.  
  
"I think we lost them," Agasa stated proudly as he turned to Ai.  
  
"Think again. Here they come!" Five more police cars appeared in the rear view mirror, gaining on the little yellow car by the minute. In a mad attempt to get rid of the police, Agasa u-turned quickly, startling the police and causing them to crash into each other.  
  
Chaos ensued as the streets became more and more congested with the afternoon rush hour. Mad honking and angry shouts could be heard blocks away as the dazed police crawled out from their vehicles. Fortunately, no one was hurt, the policeman that had been following Agasa's car got up from the floor and brushed himself off. He stopped in mid-brush as he realized what he forgot to do.  
  
"Hey, did anyone get the license plate number?"  
  
"." 


	3. Sorry

Ack~!  
  
I just wanted to say sorry to those readers out there.Sorry I haven't been updating T-T ! I'm trying to make a really good new chapter as well as revise chapter 1. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Anyone have any ideas?? Anyone ^- ^;? Thank you to FuyuSarah ~ you are really one in a million (thanks for adding me as a favorite)! Ahahaha.(shameless promotion ^-^;) Also, thanks to Mercedes for reviewing yet again! And to Flossy and Hibbah. To Hibbah ~ Thanks for reviewing - no, I'm not mad, it is constructive criticism after all.(it IS right?) *evil glare* J/K! You bring up some good points, that's why I'm planning to redo chapter 1. Hope you like it when it's done!  
  
AnimeGoddes8986  
  
P.S. This message will self destruct in 3.2.1. j/k I'll take this down when I update next time~! 


End file.
